


real in the light

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this had a different title before, but I don't remember what it was.</p>
    </blockquote>





	real in the light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Houseplants for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327537) by [thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed). 



> I think this had a different title before, but I don't remember what it was.

Brendon's standing in the lamp aisle, eating Sweet Tarts for the sugar, waiting for the closing announcement, when Gabe slides around the corner and brushes his hand over the back of Brendon's neck. "You coming over later?" he murmurs.

"Shut up," Brendon says, swatting at Gabe's hand, but he's biting his lip in an effort not to smile. "You could always come over to my place, you know."

"My room is bigger than your entire apartment."

"But you have roommates."

Gabe crosses his arms over his chest. "They work third shift, baby, and you know that."

Brendon's eyes widen. "Could you not call me that at _work_ , you fuck?" he hisses, just as Jon comes over the intercom and says the last customers have left and they can all get the fuck out, thanks, see you tomorrow. Gabe smirks and moves a little closer. "Not here," Brendon whispers, but his heart's pounding in his chest. "I'll come over."

"Excellent." And Gabe saunters off again, while Brendon tries to concentrate on turning off the lights in the switch box. Then he checks to make sure Maja and Victoria have left and that the front doors are all locked, and goes up to the office to grab his jacket. 

Jon looks up from the computer. "See you tomorrow," he says. "I'll lock the back."

"Sweet. Night." Brendon digs his keys from his pocket and goes out to his car. Gabe is leaning against it. "Aren't you leaving?" Brendon asks pointedly, as Gabe steps toward him, pulls him around to the side of the car that's just out of the view of the security camera. Brendon puts his arms around Gabe's neck, because really, there's no point in resisting, and touches his mouth to Gabe's. "You're lucky everyone else is gone," he whispers, and when Gabe smiles, Brendon can feel the lazy curve of his lips against his own. "Come on, let's go."

Gabe releases him and Brendon slips into his car, his pulse humming the entire drive to Gabe's complex. They fall against each other only once in the stairwell, and a slamming door above jolts them apart. Inside, Brendon barely gets his jacket off before Gabe is tugging him by the hand, down the hallway to his bedroom. 

He wonders when it was that they'd turned onto this street. When all the bickering had turned into flirting, when the flirting had turned into Gabe fucking _growling_ at him out on the lot and pressing Brendon into an empty spot, hidden by the racks of fresh Christmas trees, and kissing him hard. Tasting like coffee, his lips warm in the cold air that was heavy with the scent of pine needles. 

Brendon can't smell pine anymore without thinking about it.

Gabe's hands are on his wrists now, his breath hot against Brendon's ear. "How far are we going to go tonight?" he asks, and Brendon groans and kisses him. "You taste like candy," Gabe murmurs, and flicks his tongue against Brendon's lips. "All sweet and tart and sugary. Jesus, Brendon."

Brendon wants to make a dirty joke, possibly something about giving Gabe some candy, but he can't come up with the right way for the words to go when Gabe is tugging his shirt out of his slacks and touching his stomach. So he pushes Gabe down onto the bed instead. Gabe smirks up at him. "How's your wooing of Katie Kay progressing?" he asks, as though Brendon's not pulling his shirt over his head and climbing on top of him. 

"Shut up," Brendon huffs, "wooing so isn't a word."

"It's totally a word, you dumbass." Gabe bites his neck gently and he shivers. "So give me the details."

"There are no details," Brendon replies, and fuck, why is Gabe asking him these things while he's pushing his leg between Brendon's knees like that? "No details, nothing to tell, no wooing, it's the world's most unrequited crush, and could you please not ask me about it while I'm trying to take your pants off?"

"Well, when you put it that way," and Gabe leans back to let Brendon unbutton his worn black jeans. 

The material is soft under his fingers, and there's a smudge of wax on Gabe's thigh. Brendon can smell citronella. "It's too early for all the mosquito crap," he groans, and Gabe laughs and reaches up, pulls Brendon down to kiss him. Brendon lets himself be pulled. Gabe is always so warm and he never, ever asks anything of Brendon that Brendon doesn't want to give. 

He's pretty sure Gabe is happy with just getting laid on a somewhat regular basis. Brendon has rules about this whole thing: he won't call it a relationship, he won't make out with Gabe in the store (it was only the once, and Gabe has never asked again), he won't let Gabe sleep over every night or even most nights, and he won't fall in love. The last one is especially important. His heart doesn't skip a beat when Gabe is nearby, his palms don't sweat, there's no throb in the pit of his stomach like there is with Katie. 

It's Katie he wants, he's pretty sure, but it's this thing with Gabe that he's got. Brendon has had some serious conversations with his dick about this whole situation, but his dick is also happy with having someone else's hand wrapped around it on a regular basis, and really, he shouldn't have conversations with his body parts as much has he does. 

Gabe lifts his hips for Brendon to pull his jeans off, seemingly oblivious to all the thinking Brendon is doing. "You want to get pizza later?" he asks.

"Yeah, okay." Brendon drops the jeans on the floor and slides his hand over Gabe's stomach. "Can we get mushrooms?"

"Of course," like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Gabe hooks a leg around Brendon's, flips them over and rubs his face against Brendon's neck, and Brendon arches up against him. "Touch, touch, touch," Gabe whispers, and Brendon rolls his hips. "You should take your clothes off now."

Brendon murmurs his agreement and wiggles out of his cords, slipping his legs against Gabe's. "Your hands, my hands," he sings under his breath, and feels his whole face flush. Gabe smiles and kisses him. Brendon opens his mouth so their tongues can touch, hums into Gabe. Gabe hums back, and Brendon breaks the kiss to grin. "We spend an insane amount of time smiling at each other, did you realize that?" he asks.

"Less talk, more kissing," Gabe responds, and presses his open mouth underneath Brendon's ear, licking and sucking until Brendon is gasping and unable to stay still. Gabe slides his hand down, underneath the waistband of his briefs, trails his fingertips over Brendon's cock. Brendon whimpers and reaches for Gabe, but Gabe's other hand is in the middle of his chest, not holding him down, but suggesting he stay put, so he relaxes back against the pillows as much as he can. "Turn your brain off, Brendon," Gabe whispers. "It's supposed to make you feel good. You're over-thinking the whole thing."

Brendon is pretty sure Gabe could do with a little more thinking, especially in regards to this issue. But then Gabe lowers himself down against Brendon, a hot, heavy weight, pressing right against his cock, and Brendon groans.

"See? Feels good," Gabe breathes, and sucks Brendon's earlobe into his mouth as they rub against each other. Brendon skims his hands down the smooth expanse of Gabe's back, lightly at first, and then with firm pressure. "Nice," Gabe murmurs. "More."

Brendon does it again, adding patterns this time, large loops and swirls that go up between Gabe's shoulder blades and down beneath the waistband of his briefs. Gabe hums his approval, tracing the curve of Brendon's ear with his tongue, and Brendon shivers. Rolls his hips against Gabe's looking for that particular angle of friction that will make Gabe whimper in his ear. A few seconds of shifting, and he finds it. His skin prickles with pleasure at Gabe's noises, noises that go straight to his dick.

"I'm on to you," Gabe murmurs. 

"Huh?"

"You like it when I make noise."

Brendon opens one eye, then sticks his tongue out to lick Gabe's neck. "Yeah."

Gabe rolls them over again so that Brendon is on top. "I can dig it."

"Yeah, you better," Brendon replies and grinds into Gabe. 

"I want to see your cock," Gabe says, and Brendon almost chokes on a mouthful of air. Gabe doesn't wait for him to give an answer, just pulls his briefs far enough down his hips to expose his cock, and wraps his hand around it. "I've been thinking about this all day," he says. Brendon groans, rocking his hips, thrusting into the circle of Gabe's fingers and palm. "Some night, when I don't have to work the next damned day, I'm gonna let you fuck me," Gabe continues in a conversational tone, and oh god, how can Gabe say things like that and not expect him to die?

"Shut up," he moans. Gabe licks two fingers of his free hand and runs them over the head of Brendon's cock on his next forward thrust, and Brendon clutches as the sheets and comes with a shout, hunching over Gabe and panting every single swear word his overheated brain can supply. Gabe jerks up against his ass, once, twice, and then groans, going still against the bed. 

"Did you just come in your underwear?" Brendon asks, still breathing heavily.

"Did you not realize your ass was grinding against my dick the whole time I was jacking you?" Gabe replies, not opening his eyes. He trails his fingers through Brendon's come where it streaks his stomach.

"Uhm."

"That's what I thought."

Brendon rolls off him. Gabe gets up and goes into the bathroom, comes back stark naked with a wet washcloth, which he throws at Brendon. "Clean up," he says and goes into the closet. Brendon watches, barely paying attention to the washcloth as he swipes it over himself. He tucks his cock back into his briefs and throws the rag towards Gabe's overflowing laundry basket, too tired to actually get up.

Gabe reappears in boxers and climbs back into the bed, pressing his mouth to Brendon's for a moment. "Was that okay?" he asks. He likes feedback.

"It was awesome."

Gabe grins and rolls away from him, hangs over the edge of the bed to dig his cell out of the pocket of his jeans. Brendon curls up on his side as Gabe calls in their pizza order, not paying much attention, even though he should. The last time Gabe had been allowed to order without supervision, he'd gotten enough food for three Brendons and three Gabes. Brendon had said as much, and Gabe had just raised his eyebrow and said that would be kinda hot. Then Brendon had shoved him, and Gabe had climbed on top of him again, and the pizza guy had rung the doorbell four times before they'd heard it.

Brendon is pretty determined not to let that happen again this time, but when Gabe snuggles up against him and hums against his neck, it's hard to resist. "Are you working tomorrow?" he asks.

"Well, someone has to arrange the garden statues," Gabe mumbles, and Brendon chokes back a laugh. "What?"

"You are lucky I..." He trails off, scrambling for the right words. "Find you so completely endearing."

"You sound like my _abuela_." Gabe rubs his cheek against Brendon's neck. "That's not too cool, dude. You can just say you like getting naked with me. Because I like getting naked with you."

It's almost sweet. Brendon turns over and kisses Gabe. "I'm getting kind of used to it, yeah," he murmurs, grinning.

"You fuck," Gabe answers, grinning back. "I am going to make a list of all the dirty things I want to do to you, Brendon Urie, and I'm gonna go down that list and cross them all off, one by one, and you're gonna be totally on board with my evil plan."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." And Gabe pushes his mouth right against Brendon's ear and lists numbers one through five, and yeah, Brendon's on board with those. So on board that they forget all about the pizza delivery and the buzzer is on the fifth ring by the time Gabe gets his legs into his jeans and makes a mad dash for the door. He comes back with several boxes. Brendon rolls his eyes, but finds himself unable to complain about cheesy bread when Gabe holds his hand steady and licks the sauce off his fingers. "Stay tonight, okay?" Gabe asks. 

Brendon nods and reaches for the stray pieces of mushroom. "Okay."


End file.
